


A Girl at Heart

by WaYaADisi1



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaYaADisi1/pseuds/WaYaADisi1
Summary: After years of work to complete the jewel Kagome is unexpectedly sent back home where she transfers schools and is trying to move on with her life. But here's the thing. What's she supposed to do with her new equipment and where are her boobs?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I haven't written a fic in a while *cough* 5 years *cough* but I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know I don't know if I'll continue it. This is just to test the waters to see if I like it. I might change some things later down the line. I have no clue what kind of parings there will be so ya I'm just going to go let the muses guide my brain.  
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.  
> "Talking"  
> Thinking

Prologue

~Kagome’s POV~

_Tired, I'm so tired. I’d been stuck in here for the past two months with no sign that my friends were able to find where that bastard has imprisoned me. Three months of nightly torture. The only reason I even know that it has been three months is due to the routine that started up the moment I gained consciousness._

_I would be woken up from a sharp kick to the ribs and a snide_ “Rise and shine miko” _from Kagura who would then throw a loaf of old bread at me before walking out of my cell. After that one of Naraku’s puppets would come in and experiment on me for a few hours, and then Naraku himself would come in and violate me. By this point I’m so used to it that I barely react anymore._

_If only I could get out of these shackles then I could use my powers to escape. After four years of traveling around feudal Japan and fighting demons I have learned to use my powers quite well. Damn Naraku for knowing how to block my powers. Damn Kikyō for helping him to do it! Just damn my luck!_

 

\-------A few days later-------

~Narrators POV~

A brutal battle is raging outside Naraku’s castle. The Inu gang had finally located his hideout and they (Inuyasha) didn’t hesitate to attack. They have been fighting for hours and were finally making a dent in Naraku’s forces. But as above so below for as Inuyasha and the gang fight to rescue her, she was also fighting for her life.

Crackling could be heard echoing of the dungeon walls as a resurrected Urasue chants a dark curse.

“You may very well escape little miko but I will make sure that you will never be whole again. Naraku is aware of your dislike of the resemblance between you and Kikyō so he has ordered me to release you of the burden of living a life as Kikyō’s reflection.” Urasue taunted as an eerie light enveloped Kagome.

An ear shattering scream pierces the air as Kagome begins to change. Her body becomes leaner and more muscular as her breasts begin to shrink and flatten against her chest. She begins to grow taller as her voice begins to roughen.

The last thing Kagome could see before the darkness took her was Inuyasha charging in and cutting Urasue in half.

 

~Kaede’s Village~

Since her rescue Kagome had been in a deep sleep leaving the gang with countless questions. Inuyasha had charged in midway through Kagome’s transformation and even though she smelled funny now he knew that the person he found chained in that dungeon was his friend.

“What’s going on Inuyasha?” Miroku asked staring solemnly over the fire at Inuyasha. “You’ve been quiet since we rescued Kagome and not only that but something in her aura has changed. If we are to help her we must know what happened.”

“He’s right Inuyasha. Who knows what twisted things that bastard did to her.” Sango said.

Inuyasha shot to his feet and yelled “I don’t know okay! All I know is that there is a spell of some kind on her and that’s it!” He then proceeded to run into his forest leaving everyone wondering the same thing.

_What happened to Kagome?_

Meanwhile in Kaede’s hut Kagome begins to stir due to all the noise outside.

 

~Kagome’s POV~

 _Ow. My head hurts. What happened?_ Kagome blurrily opened her eyes as she took in her surroundings. _Kaede’s hut? How did I get here?_

Rolling over Kagome notices something different about her physic.

_What in the world…_

“AAAH!!!!!!!”

 

~Narrator’s POV~

Everyone ran into the hut to find a hysterical Kagome blabbering on about different types of sausages and male chickens.

“Kagome! Calm down. What’s going on?” Sango yells running up to Kagome and shaking her.

“I’VE GOT A DICK!!!” Kagome screams stunning everyone into silence.

“…..”

“Mama? What’s a dick?” Shippō broke the silence looking up at Kagome innocently.

“Well Shippō...” Began Miroku before both Sango and Kagome slap him out of the hut.

When Kagome stopped freaking out she found out that while rescuing her, her friends had managed to finally kill Naraku for good. They had told her everything that had happened in her absence including the alliance they made with Kōga and his wolves as well as Lord Sesshōmaru.

When they finished they began to discuss Kagome’s current condition.

“From what I can tell Lady Kagome, you have been cursed. But the exact details of the curse and how to remove it, I’m afraid to say, are beyond me.” Miroku said before suggesting that they send word to Sesshōmaru to see if he knew of a way to turn Kagome back into a girl.

“Kōga will be coming in a few days to give his shards to Kagome so we should ask him as well.” Sango suggested.

“Does this mean that Mommy is now my Daddy?” Shippō asked looking very confused.

“For the time being it looks like it but don’t worry honey. I won’t stop loving you or telling you stories so don’t worry okay?” Kagome says to Shippō as she picks him up and hugs him.

Standing up Kagome began giving Inuyasha and Miroku a calculating look before shaking her head walking towards the forest.

“Hay wench where do you think you’re going?” Inuyasha yelled as he followed Kagome into the forest only to be ‘sat’ by said angry person.

“You know Inuyasha, I may not know everything about being a male and will likely need help in the future but one thing is certain. I DO NOT NEED OR WANT HELP GOING TO THE BATHROOM!!!” Kagome shrieked at the inu before continuing her/his trek in search of a good place to relieve oneself.

\-------Three days later-------

The gang are outside when a tornado came into the village making a beeline for a certain person. Once reaching the group the volatile winds dispersed revealing a smiling wolf demon.

“Hay guys! Where’s Kagome? I know my woman must miss me dearly.” Kōga said looking around for said girl.

“Right here Kōga.” Kagome sighed.

“No way! You're not my woman, you're a man! Now tell me who you are and why you have my woman's scent all over you!” Kōga growled, much to the amusement of the group as Inuyasha began to laugh at the wolf. “And what the hell are you laughing at!”

“Kōga? I am Kagome. I've just gone through some changes recently. I was actually going to talk to you about it to see if you know how to reverse it.” she said while looking at the ground.

After an hour of explaining the situation to Kōga he finally understood and agreed to see if he could learn anything from some of the other tribes.

“Oh, and seeing as this is why I came here. You can have these” Kōga said as he handed his  jewel shards over.

“Thank you Kōga.”

Kagome took the shards and put them with the rest of the jewel before a blinding light engulfed her and the jewel. When the light cleared and everyone's vision returning Kagome was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Narrators POV~

It’s been a whole month since Kagome woke up at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well.

Four weeks of awkward moments and discoveries.

Thirty-one days of mortifying discussions and lectures about the responsibilities of being a man.

Seven hundred and forty-four hours of un-censored anatomy lessons.

Forty-four thousand six hundred and forty minutes of…. Well you get the point.

It was a seriously embarrassing time for Kagome and her, I mean his, family.

\----------1 Month Prior-------

~Kagome’s POV~

“Mom! Grandpa! Come quick!”

_Sōta?_

“What’s the matter sweaty?”

_Mom?_

“Hello? 119? Yes, there is an emergency at the Higurashi Shrine! One of my grandchildren fell down a well on our property. Please come quickly!”

_Grandpa? What happened? Why do I feel so heavy?_

“Hay miss can you hear me? We’re going to get you out of there okay? Jest hang on.”

_Hang on? What am I supposed to hang onto? How did I get here?_

**_\-------Flashback-------_ **

**_The gang are outside when a tornado came into the village making a beeline for a certain person. Once reaching the group the volatile winds dispersed revealing a smiling wolf demon._ **

**_“Hay guys! Where’s Kagome? I know my woman must miss me dearly.” Kōga said looking around for said girl._ **

**_“Right here Kōga.” Kagome sighed._ **

**_“No way! You're not my woman, you're a man! Now tell me who you are and why you have my woman's scent all over you!” Kōga growled, much to the amusement of the group as Inuyasha began to laugh at the wolf. “And what the hell are you laughing at!”_ **

**_“Kōga? I am Kagome. I've just gone through some changes recently. I was actually going to talk to you about it to see if you know how to reverse it.” she said while looking at the ground._ **

**_After an hour of explaining the situation to Kōga he finally understood and agreed to see what he could learn anything from some of the other tribes._ **

**_“Oh, and seeing as this is why I came here. You can have these” Kōga said as he handed the his  jewel shards over._ **

**_“Thank you Kōga.”_ **

**_Kagome took the shards and put them with the rest of the jewel before a blinding light engulfed her and the jewel. When the light cleared and everyone's vision returning Kagome was gone._ **

**_\-------End Flashback-------_ **

_Oh, that’s right. Kōga gave me his shards of the jewel. I guess the jewel sent me back._

Opening my eyes, I watch as a uniformed man comes down a ladder on the side of the well all the while telling me to ‘stay calm’ and that ‘help is on the way’. After what seemed like a decade and a half the man finally reaches me only to hook me up to a harness and telling me to hold on as another man pulled me back up and sit me down on the steps to the well house.

“Okay miss, my name is Kenkō Kureijī. Can you tell me your name?” The paramedic now dubbed Kenkō kneeled down in front of me and asked.

“My name is Kagome Higurashi, Kenkō-san. What happened?”

“That’s what we are trying to figure out Miss Higurashi. What is the last thing you remember?” Kenkō asked.

_Ya like I’m going to tell you that while I was hanging out with my friends 500 years ago a wolf demon, no sir I’m not crazy, gave me some shards to a powerful jewel and then said jewel may or may not have knocked me unconscious and sent me back here. I can see the padded walls now._

“Miss Higurashi? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?” Kenkō was saying while holding up three fingers.

“Sorry it’s just that my head hurts. I was looking for my cat in the well house and I guess I fell.” I tell him while trying to look as confused and innocent as I can while rubbing an imaginary bump on my head.

“It’s okay Miss, one heck of a way to celebrate your fifteenth birthday though. Tell you what, why don’t you stay here while I talk to your mom really quick. You might have a concussion so I think we might bring you to the hospital to make sure you didn’t brake anything and to keep you under observation over night to make sure you’re okay. Is that alright?” He told me as he began to stand up.

“Sure. Better safe than sorry I guess.” _Fifteenth birthday? What on earth is he talking about? Did the jewel send me back to the beginning? Was it all just a dream?_

“Okay than I’ll be right back.” He reassured me as he walked over to where mom and grandpa where.

_Well at least grandpa will have a legitimate excuse for me not going to school tomorrow._ I joke with myself as the paramedics load me up in the back of the ambulance and begin the drive to the hospital.

\--------------

\-------Sōgō Hospital-------

~Narrator’s POV~

Soon after arriving at the hospital Kagome was escorted to a small room and handed a gowned to put on. While in the process of changing she was reminded of a slight problem.

_Well at least I know that it wasn’t a dream but seriously! How did no one notice that I didn’t have boobs anymore! I mean I know gramps can be a little absent minded sometimes but you’d thing that mom or Sōta would at least notice! Hell the paramedic didn’t even notice! Then again, he has never met me before so he could have just assumed that I’m flat chested but still. Really?_ Kagome grumbled to herself as she got changed and did everything she could to try and hide the fact that she was now sporting certain aspects of the male body.

In short order the doctors took some x-rays then had her return to her room where her family was waiting for her. After a bit the doctor came in and informed the Higurashi family that they didn’t see anything wrong with Kagome and they could go home. Before they left though he gave Mrs. Higurashi instructions to make sure Kagome stayed awake for the next six hours to ensure that she was okay considering the possibility of a miner concussion.

The trip home was a quiet one as they wound their way around Tokyo. But the moment they got home was a different matter.

“Hay sis?” Sōta said as we were getting out of the car.

“Yes Sōta?”

“What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to get Buyo out of the well house and then something dragging you into the well. And to top it all off now I have a bunch of memories that are floating around my head that I’m not even sure happened. And while we’re at it what happened to you? You look completely different now then what you did this morning. What in the world is going on?” Sōta asked/yelled.

“How about we go inside and sit down first. I’m sure your sister is having just as much trouble figuring things out as we are. If you all just talk about it I’m sure we can figure something out.” Mama said as her and Grandpa started walking into the house.

“Yes, a cup of tea sounds good right about now.” Grandpa stated.

A few minutes later and a retelling of events found the whole family sitting around the kitchen table contemplating what they just found out.

“So, as far as I can tell the jewel has brought me back to the day I fell in the well but didn’t undo our memories or this curse. On the one hand I’m happy because now I won’t miss so much school. But now I can’t go to school because I’m a guy. I swear the kami hate me.” Kagome groan as she placed her head on the table resisting the urge to bang my head against the aforementioned flat surface.

“Well dear, let me make some calls and we’ll see what we can come up with. Until then how about you go up stars and take a bath.” Mama suggested.

“Your right Mom. A nice warm, calming bath could do me some good.” Kagome sigh as she got up to head up stairs.

“Just don’t have too much fun with yourself sis, I mean bro.” Sōta laughed as Kagome turned towards her family in horror.

“Oh no! I can’t do this! How am I supposed to take a shower? *gasp* How am I supposed to pee? Why me?!” Kagome groaned as she put her head on the table with a heavy thud.

 

\-------Present-------

~Narrator’s POV~

“Kagome dear! Can you come here please! There’s someone I would like you to meet.” Mama hollered for Kagome from the kitchen.

“I’m coming!” Kagome yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

Running into the kitchen Kagome sees one of the last people that she ever expected to see.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MATE HAS GIVEN ME THE POTION KNOWN AS COFFEE! I NOW HOLD THE POWER OF THE IMORTALS! LET THE MURDER OF HOPES AND DREAMS COMENCE AS I DEVOWER THE REMANDER OF THE VANELLA, CARMAL FLAVORED BEVERAGE! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don’t own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.  
> “Talking”  
> Thinking  
> Flashback

Chapter 2

“Fluffy Butt? What are you doing here?” Kagome asked when she finally reached the kitchen.

“Miko, this Sesshōmaru wish you would not refer to him by that abhorrent name.” Sesshōmaru said as he stood up from the table. “And to answer your question; this Sesshōmaru is hear do to a request from your mother.”

“First of all, I’ll stop calling you Fluffy Butt when you start calling me by my name. And secondly, Mom? How did you even find him? Let alone convince him to come over.” Kagome looked at her mom with a ‘What have you done’ look on her face.

“Well sweetie, I remembered all the stories that you used to tell us, so I started looking up names. At first, I couldn’t find anything until I remembered that one of your friend’s last name was Taishō and lo and behold I found your friend here. Apparently, he runs a big company here in Japan! Isn’t that exciting?” Mama clasped her hands together looking excitedly at Kagome.

“That’s cool and all Mom but why is he here?” Kagome sighed as she sat down.

“Your mother has informed this Sesshōmaru about your predicament and has asked for his help in ensuring the continuation of your education despite your situation. This Sesshōmaru has decided that do to your aid to this Sesshōmaru, regarding his ward Rin, that he should repay you in some way.” Sesshōmaru stated with his usual stoic mask on.

“I didn’t help Rin just so that you would feel indebted to me. Not only that but Rin and Shippō always loved to play together. There really isn’t a need to repay me for anything” Kagome shook her head as she spoke to the Daiyōkai.

“But Kagome dear, Sesshōmaru has been so kind to find you a new school to go too! Not only that but he has resources that we don’t, so he can help you find a way to turn back into a girl. I know it will be hard especially because you’ll have to move but it’s for the best that you accept his offer.” Mama tried to reason.

“Wait, what? Move? What are you talking about Mom?” Kagome said starting to freak out a little at the thought of moving away from her family.

“Calm down Miko. You will only have to move if you accept this Sesshōmaru’s offer.”  Sesshōmaru stated.

“But I don’t want to move!” Kagome yelled. Standing up from the table.

“Kagome please just listen to Sesshōmaru’s offer before you make a decision.” Mama said while trying to get Kagome to sit back down.

“But Mom! I don’t want to move away from here! It’s not like I can’t find a school nearby to go to. Not only that but there are still a few scrolls in the shed that I haven’t been able to read yet. I might find a way to undo the curse and, and….” Kagome rambled as she tried to find some excuse not to move.

“Kagome pleas. Just listen to him. You know just as well as we do that we don’t have any scrolls on gender reassignment spells or curses. Please just hear him out then make a decision.” Mama said while hugging Kagome to calm her down.

“Okay Mom, I’ll listen. What is it that you have in mind Sesshōmaru?” Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru with a resigned look in her eyes.

“The school is Ouran High School and this Sesshōmaru believes that this school is the best option for you. If you attend this school, you will be enrolled as a male student and I will have your documents and birth records changed to reflect this until the curse is reversed. As to your living arraignments, this Sesshōmaru would like you to move in with him as his hair do to the fact that Rin does not wish to take over and you are the only one that I would trust with the responsibility when this Sesshōmaru wishes to go on vacation for a few decades.” Sesshōmaru explained.

“Can’t I just live here and go to Ouran?” Kagome wined.

“No. That is an unwise decision in two ways. The first is that Ouran is a school for the rich and the elite. If you accept this Sesshōmaru’s offer, then you will be placed into the midst of the public’s view. If you stay here, then there is no way of protecting your family from the paparazzi. However, if you move in with this Sesshōmaru you can shield your family from the eyes of the media. The second is that you are well known by your previous classmates as a girl and it would be hard for you to hide the fact that you used to be anything other than a boy from the rest of the world if you chose to remain here.” Sesshōmaru reasoned.

“Wow Sesshōmaru. I think this is the most I have ever heard you speak before.” Kagome stated.

“Do not change the subject Miko. This is as much for your family’s protection as it is for yours. I will give you one week to make your decision. I expect an answer by then.” Sesshōmaru said before he got up and left with a polite bow to the Higurashi matriarch and Kagome before leaving.

“Well sweetie what do you think?” Mama said resting a hand on Kagome’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. It’s just so much to take in. I’ll have to think about it.” Kagome whispered as she stood up.

“It’s okay. Take all the time you need. This is your future we’re talking about.” Mama said.

“Thank you Mom.” Kagome spoke as she headed to her room with a far off look on her face.

 

\-------One Week and Two Days Later-------

“I can’t believe that I’m doing this. Seriously why did I agree with this lunacy.” Kagome muttered to herself while the movers were packing and placing her things in the moving van.

“Mew” Buyo meowed to Kagome as he wove between her legs in an attempt to reassure her.

“Well look on the bright side. At least you don’t have to where that stupid mustard dress.” Sōta said referring to the school catalog that they had received when Kagome had agreed to Sesshōmaru’s proposal.

“Ya, the boys uniform looks so much better but still. I’m going to be living 24/7 as a boy now. I mean, at least while I was living here everyone still referred to me as a girl but now no one but Fluffy Butt is going to know that I’m actually a girl behind all this.” Kagome said as she gestured to herself to indicate that she was talking about her appearance.

“I mean seriously, I look like some kind of sissy boy and I talk like a girl. There is no way I’m going to be able to avoid the hazing. And that doesn’t even cover my love life. I may not be completely over Inuyasha but still I would like to eventually start dating.” She wined to her brother who just stood there and laughed at his sister turned brother’s problem. I mean what should he care? He had a girlfriend and he didn’t have to worry about getting cursed.

“Well you can always start dating girls. That will solve you romance problem. Not only that but don’t girls like guys who are in touch with their feminine side? You just happen to be more in ‘touch’ then every other guy. And if that doesn’t work you can all ways say to hell with it and date guys.” Sōta said then started singing OK2BGAY by Tomboy while running away from Kagome who had picked up a box and was proceeding to chase Sōta around the house with it.

“Don’t let me catch you Sōta because if I do I’m going to hurt you!” She screeched as they ran out the front door.

“Kagome dear! Don’t wonder off to far. The movers are almost done, and I believe that you have some more paper work to fill out before you get to Sesshōmaru’s place.” Mama hollered after them causing one to laugh and the other to groan before heading back to the house to fill out the forms.

A few minutes latter saw Kagome waving good bye to her family as she got into the limo with Sesshōmaru.

“So Fluffy Butt, I never asked this before but what happened to everyone while I was away. I mean you can’t be the only one to survive after all this time. What is everyone else up to?” Kagome questioned as she got comfortable in her seat.

“The slayer and the monk re-established the slayer village shortly after you disappeared. The monk, though this Sesshōmaru is uncertain on how he did this, convinced the slayer to mate with him about a year after that. They had ten pups in total before they passed away. I have some of their descendants in my employment.” Sesshōmaru began.

 “I had a feeling that they would eventually get together and have a lot of kids. It’s cool that you’re keeping in touch with their children.” Kagome smiled as she leaned back trying to take her mind off of the move.

“Indeed. Kōga and Ayame were mated the fallowing spring and they both run the security wing that this Sesshōmaru’s company employs. Their pack makes up a large portion of my security detail. They have three daughters and a son, but I don’t know if you will get to meet them. They are currently in America on business for their parents.” He continued.

“I guess that means that Ayame finally got Kōga to remember his promise.” Kagome laughed remembering how Ayame used to constantly chase Kōga and pester him about the rainbow under the moon. “You mentioned Rin last week. How has she managed to live this long. I thought she was human. And what about Shippō? How is he doing?”

“I adopted Rin on her twelfth birthday and because of that she became a dog demon. As for Shippō, the slayer and the monk raised him as one of their own until they passed away. Then he watched over their young for many years before he came into my home. He and Rin mated about 150 years ago. They run a few small sweets stores and bakeries around Japan. They don’t have any pups of their own, yet I suspect that they plan on rectifying that soon.” Sesshōmaru sighed thinking about how the fox had managed to wo his precious daughter.

“Rin and Shippō are married?! I know they were close when they were little but I kind of thought that when Shippō grew up that he and Sōten would get together. This is okay to though. If they are happy, I’m happy.” Kagome said vehemently.

“This Sesshōmaru suspects that they would be happy to hear that. If you wish this Sesshōmaru can have them come over sometime for you to get re-acquainted. But for now, we are pulling up to the main house so let us continue this discussion later.” Sesshōmaru nodded towards the massive castle that they were pulling up to. It was obvious that he had modified it throughout the years but there was no denying that it was the western palace.

“Wow. It’s just as beautiful as I remember. But how am I supposed to find my way around. I mean, it’s absolutely massive. Don’t you get lonely living here all by yourself?” Kagome asked while gazing at her new home.

“Trust me miko. It is not nearly as lonely as you think.” Sesshōmaru stated as he rubbed his temple at the sight of Jaken running up to the limo door.

“My lord. You have returned! I have gotten everything ready as per your request.” Jaken squawked as he opened the door for Sesshōmaru and Kagome.

“Hn. Miko.” Sesshōmaru said as he began walking into the front room where a young horse demon stood waiting. “This is Shizuka Sōgen. She will be your maid while you are staying here and no, that is not negotiable.” He said seeing Kagome open her mouth to protest. “Shizuka, show Kagome to his room so that he can unpack and begin preparations for school tomorrow.”

“School? Don’t I get a chance to get used to the new living arrangements first?” Kagome yelled starring at Sesshōmaru with mouth wide open in shock.

“No. Now go unpack. I will see you at supper.” He said turning away without another word.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me Shizuka-chan. Now let’s see what all I can get unpacked today.” Kagome smiled at the girl and indicated for her to go first.

“Yes sir. We have already begun to move some of your belongings though we were given strict instructions not to unpack anything so I’m afraid nothing is set up. If you like I can have some servants arrange your room for you.” Shizuka said trying to hide her blush.

“Kagome, please. I don’t like all this ‘sir’ talk. As for my things I would prefer to unpack them myself. It’s relaxing.” Kagome said as she fallowed Shizuka into her new room. “Besides, I would like it if we could be friends.” She said smiling brightly at the poor girl as she began to blush harder and stutter.

“I c-c-couldn’t b-b-be so presumptuous as to think w-w-we could be anything more t-t-than master and servant. You are, after all, Master Sesshōmaru’s hair.” Shizuka insisted.

“Don’t be ridiculous Shizuka. You seem like a nice girl and you’re the first person I’ve meet here so of course we can be friends. But if it makes you feel better we can keep our friendship on the down low. Just please call me Kagome when we are alone together.” Kagome said gently to the poor girl, forgetting that she was a guy now and that her words could be seen as something less then innocent.

Blushing even harder Shizuka meekly nods her head. “Is there anything else I can do for you while you unpack Kagome-sama?” She shyly asks while ducking her head.

“Just Kagome, and no, I think I want to be alone for a little bit while I unpack.” Kagome began as she walked over to some boxes. “But if you can come and get me when suppers ready it would be most appreciated.”

“As you wish Kagome.” Shizuka said before scurrying off to find a place to slow her racing heart.

Shaking her head at the girl’s weird behavior Kagome began to open up the first box she grabbed. “Now where to put these…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Editing. I woke up this morning and found this open on my laptop. Apparently, I was dosing off while working last night so my mate gave me coffee. I’m not sure if it’s a good thing for me to drink coffee and type or not but at least caffeinated me can type a lot. Can’t spell worth a dang but can definitely type. I left caffeinated me’s introduction in just so you can get a glimpse of what my mate has to deal with when my insomnia runs for three days straight and I have to stay up to finish some spread sheets. I now have to re-do that paperwork but at least I got something done.  
> Until next time. Peace!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kagome is now living as a guy I will be referring to him as a he (except in dream sequences and flashbacks). It cuts back on some of the confusion. Also, I’m going to see about making these chapters longer but I’m not sure how that is going to work out.   
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don’t own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.   
> “Talking”   
> Thinking  
> Flashback/Dream Sequence

Chapter 3

****

**_“Hello my favorite miko. How are we today?” The Naraku puppet asked as it lazily sorted through his collection of blades and knives. Occasionally he would pick one up and test the edge before moving on to the next one and repeating the action._ **

**_Kagome just stared at the wall doing everything she could to just block out the world around her. She tried to ignore the cuffs cutting into her wrists and ankles. The chain attached to the ceiling and floor suspending her into the air and making it impossible for her to move._ **

**_“You know Kagome. It’s such a pity that you won’t talk to me. I’m sure that I could make this a great deal more pleasurable if you would just” he picked up a tantō and began tracing Kagome’s jaw leaving a thin trail of blood “_ ** **scream _for me.”_**

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*

“Ayah.” Kagome bolted up in bed sweating profusely. “A dream. It was only a dream.” Placing his hand on his chest he began slowly breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth while trying to slow his racing heart.

“Dammit. It’s been a month and I’m still having these stupid nightmares.” Kagome muttered as he turned off the alarm.

“Kagome-sama? Are you alright sir?” Shizuka said from the other side of the door.

“It’s fine Shizuka. I just had a bad dream. I’ll be down for breakfast in a little bit.” Kagome said as he began to get out of bed.

“All right sir. Its only four in the morning so you still have two hours before breakfast is ready. Is there anything you need me to get you for your first day of school?” Shizuka asked.

“Not for today but can you see about getting a bento box for me to pack a lunch tomorrow? I prefer to make my own lunches.” Kagome asked as she started to get ready for his shower.

“No problem sir. I’ll arrange to have one ready for you by tomorrow morning. Is there a specific color you would like to have it in?” Shizuka continued trying to delay her departure and get to know her new boss a little better.

“I don’t really have a preference. If anything, get one that’s black. I’m going to take my shower now.” Going into the attached bathroom Kagome began to disrobe for his shower.

_God it’s still awkward having to wash this thing. Seriously it seems like I can never get all the soup out from between my legs now. Stupid dick for blocking my balls. And stupid balls for being so sensitive. I mean seriously. What the hell._ Kagome lamented as he lathered and rinsed himself off.

He cringed remembering the first time he got racked a few weeks back. _And Sōta didn’t have to laugh so hard. That shit hurts!_

Getting out of the shower Kagome went over to his desk and pulled out his brush. Even after being turned into a guy he decided to keep his long hair. It made him look like a sissy, but he didn’t want to lose in incase he changed back into a girl. Not only that but it confused people. For some reason that caused him a great deal of amusement.

With that thought in mind he deciding to leave his hair down for the day and began to brush it until it was dry and shiny.

_I can’t wait to see the look on these rich bastards faces when the get a load of this sexy beast!_

Kagome laughed as he put on his uniform deciding to make a tally of how many people did double takes throughout the day.

\-------

Three hours later saw Kagome walking to his new school. He had managed to convince Sesshōmaru over breakfast to let him make his own way to Ouran and just enjoy the morning air. School didn’t start till 8:45 am so he still had a good hour and a half before he had to be there.

He had intended to start his little game when he got to school but after about fifteen minutes of walking he decided to start early.

The closer to school he got though the more he noticed people not only staring at him but also walking into things. At first it was just one or two people but then more started doing it.

_Wow, I know some people were going to look twice to make sure that their eyes weren’t deceiving them, but I didn’t think that they would just run into the walls like that._ Kagome thought as he saw the fifth person smack right into a pole. By the time Kagome had gotten to school he had spotted more people staring than he cared to count and at least ten people walking into objects and three walking into other people.

Walking up to the front doors Kagome decided that he didn’t like the attention. Grabbing a hair tie from his pocked as he was opening the doors he attempted to put his hair up before too many people noticed him. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side for just as he opened the door a gust of wind blew in and wiped his hair around him.

Trying to be as casual as possible Kagome flicked his hair back and put it into a low ponytail. Of course, between the wind and the sound of the doors opening, everyone began to stare at this new beauty in their midst.

Immediately the rumors began to spread. Everything from him being a prince of some from a faraway land to him being the new scholarship student that was supposed to be joining this year. And all the will they watched as he went about his morning introducing himself to the headmaster and then trying to find his first class.

When he reached his class he found that it was already full of people so he decided to just duck his head down and find a place to sit while waiting for the teacher. Becoming board rather quickly he decided observed his new surroundings.

Already he was beginning to see a trend with these teens. He could figure out who was the most popular and therefor probably the richest in the class easily. Just look for the crowd of fluffers gathering around one or two of the students and voilà! You have spotted the money bag.

Then he noticed a girl with shaggy hair and worn out cloths fidgeting in the opposite corner from him. He was debating on approaching the girl but then the teacher decided to enter the class right as he was standing up. Instead he turned to the teacher and with the rest of the class greeted their teacher with the traditional “Ohayou gozaimasu” and a bow before sitting back down.

“All right my name is….”  The teacher began before he was interrupted by a pair of twins walking through the door. “Being late on the first day. I would have to say I expected this out of the scholarship student. Not from some of our more privileged students.” He said glowering at the twins.

“Sorry Sensei, Kaoru overslept this morning.” One twin said while jabbing a thumb in the direction of the others.

“Don’t put it all on me Hikaru! You could have woken me up meanie!” The twin dubbed Kaoru wined with tears misting his eyes.

Going wide eyed at the site of his brothers tears Hikaru hugged his brother with one arm while using the other to gently cradle his brothers face.

“I’m sorry Kaoru. I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you. You just looked too cute to wake up!” Hikaru spoke softly to Kaoru.

“Hikaru.”

“Kaoru.”

“Hikaru.”

“Hitachiin brothers. If you are thoroughly done I was about to start class.” The teacher glowered at the twins until they shrugged and walked over to the “Now as I was saying. My name is Akito Fuyumi and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. We will select the seating arrangement by pulling seat numbers from a box. Now I want you to line up in the order of your last names and we will begin the process.”

When the whole process was over Kagome wound up in the farthest corner from the door right in the back row. That was fine with him since it was right next to the window and teachers weren’t likely to call on a student sitting at the back of the class.

It also gave him the perfect view of the classroom so he could watch what was going on with the other teenagers. Specifically, the girl that he came to realize was the scholarship student everyone had mistaken him for. The poor girl got put smack dab in the middle of the classroom with a twin on either side of her.

Said twins were currently proclaiming the cruelty of being separated. Despite the fact that it was by one chair. It was quite entertaining all things considered. Kagome wasn’t sure what amused her more. The twins’ antics or the scholarship student’s irritation at said antics.

_Perhaps this will be a good year after all._ Kagome thought as he watched the teacher scold the twins again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay someone had pointed out my grammatical errors, so I had my mate proof read this chapter (He gave me a dirty look when I asked him to be my Bata. He thought I wanted to be the big dog. ;-) ) and I found that there were a few words that he had to ask me the meaning of, so I decided to write the definition of some of the words and phrases in this chapter.
> 
> Sensei- (Japanese) A honorific term shared in Chinese honorific and Japanese honorific that is literally translated as "person born before another" or "one who comes before". In general usage, it is used, with proper form, after a person's name, and means "teacher"; the word is also used as a title to refer to or address other professionals or persons of authority.  
> Fluffer(s)- (English) A term in the porn industry used to describe a person who helps get the male actor(s) erect.  
> Tantō (短刀)- (Japanese) A traditional short blade or dagger.   
> Ohayou gozaimasu (おはようございます)- (Japanese) Good Morning. If you’re speaking with someone you should be formal with (i.e. not your friend) this is what you say.  
> Voilà– (French) There it is; there you are. From vois (“see!, look!”), and là (“there”), literally meaning "look there!".
> 
> So there you are. Another chapter done.   
> Until next time. Peace!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead just busy. Also sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. I don't have an editor so I kinda suck and am well aware of it.  
> Mandatory Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don’t own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 4

 

By the time lunch came Kagome just wanted to be alone. He was bored and annoyed and ready to just go home. The twins proved less entertaining then he had hoped. In fact, the moment class started they began to behave like role model students.  That in and of its self wasn’t annoying. Boring but not annoying. No the annoying part was the high pitch squeal that would emanate from the girls in the class. That and the random hearts that would float towards him whenever he sighed or rolled his eyes at whatever was going on was starting to irritate him.

 _Seriously. Where are these things coming from? Their like stupid flies._ Kagome thought as he swatted another one of the annoying pink hearts attempting to rid himself of the damn things only to have a dozen more slam right into his face.

Standing up Kagome started to walk towards the door in order to find the lunch room. After taking one look at the cafeteria he promptly did an about face and began his quest for the quietest place in the school.

After six classrooms, five labs, three libraries and two music rooms Kagome came to a third music room. _Who the hell needs three music rooms? At least this one seems quiet._ Kagome thought as he began to reach for the door knob.

Right as he turned the knob the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded over the speakers causing him to turn away from the door and head back to class.

“So much for finding a quiet place. Stupid noisy rich bastards and their stupid rich school.” Kagome grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Entering into the classroom he noticed the girl, Haruhi he remembered her name was, putting away her binto. Desiring to relieve his boredom he decided to approach her.

“Hay.” He said before she looked at him and he instantly got dizzy. His chest began hurting, it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. To make matters worse he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. It was as if he was being smothered.

“Can I help you?” Haruhi asked cocking her head to the side when the stranger didn’t say anything else.

“N-n-nothing. Never mind.” Kagome stuttered before turning around and going to his desk. _What the hell is wrong with me! Why couldn’t I talk to her! Why did I just freeze?_ He thought as he looked at his now sweaty palms.

Growling in frustration he rubbed the offending moisture off his hands as the other students began to file back into the classroom. Looking over he began watching her closely. What the hell was it about her that paralyzed him. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about this.

For the rest of the day Kagome watched Haruhi. By the time the bell rang he had her aura memorized. He knew that she was 5’1” and her blood type was probably O. Kagome even new that Haruhi was some kind of couponer do to the fact that she had a bunch of mechanical pencils that he recognized as freebies from the local supermarket.

_Gods I sound like a fucking stocker. What the hell. Maybe I just haven’t had anyone to talk to outside of the family, so I just got the jitters. Ya that must be it. I’ll try talking to her again._

Standing up Kagome approached Haruhi as she was gathering her stuff to go home.

“Hay sorry about earlier, I just started getting dizzy and couldn’t focus. My name is Kagome Higurashi.” Kagome said while bowing.

“Haruhi Fujioka, and I noticed.” Haruhi cut a half bow from her seat.

“So…. Um. You’re the scholarship student huh?” Kagome said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“You to huh? Come to find out about the poor commoner.” Haruhi said with exasperation.

“No, I don’t care if your rich or poor. Besides you want to know a secret?” Kagome asked leaning over conspiratorially. “I’m a commoner to.” He whispered in Haruhi’s ear.

“But I thought they only give out one scholarship a year.” Haruhi looked at Kagome with obvious disbelief.

“Meh. I only came into this money thing a few days ago. How about we walk and talk though. I want to find someplace quiet to study. Want to come?” Kagome asked feeling more relaxed around the tom-boy.

“Sure. There are three libraries here so one of them should be empty.” Haruhi enthused, excited that she just found a study buddy.

“Then let the search for knowledge begin!” Kagome shouted while striking a pose reminiscent to some sort of manga hero.

\---

Thirty minutes later saw them still wondering the halls looking for a quiet place to relax and much like Kagome’s search earlier the entire building was not only still packed even though school was already over.

“What the hell! This place has four libraries and not a single one of them is quiet.” Haruhi fumed as they continued walking after their latest failure to find a good study nook.

“Well maybe one of the classrooms are empty.” Kagome shrugged while glancing at the girl next to her.

“Ya, your right. What about this door?” Haruhi said as they come up to a rather large and gothic looking door.

Kagome stopped to look at the door Haruhi was indicating. After a quick glance he notices the arcane aura coming from it and with a quick “Nope” he turned from the door and kept walking.

Jogging to catch up with the taller boy Haruhi gave him a funny look before noticing another door ahead of them.

“Music room 3 huh. Sounds pretty quiet for a music room.” Haruhi said grabbing Kagome’s hand and pulling him with her into the room.

Immediately after entering the room they were blasted with rose petals and the sound of voices welcoming them.

“Oh it’s just some guys.” Two boys that Kagome recognized as the Hitachiin twins said.

“Hay. Watch your mouth. They are our important guests even if they are guys.” A tall blond sitting in a chair said to the twins before turning to the two ‘guys’ standing in the door.

At this point Haruhi has pressed herself against the door with her heart in her throat. _What the heck is this beautiful group…._ Haruhi thinks to herself trying to calm down.

Kagome for his part can tell that this was going nowhere good and shouts “Fuck this shit I’m out. No thanks.” And dashes towards the door only to find it locked.

“Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!! Rare scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi-Kun!! And adopted heir to the Toshio Corporation, Kagome Higurashi.” The tall blond continued completely oblivious to the ‘guests’ plight.

“How, how did you know…?” Haruhi began slowly turning towards the strangers

“Forget that shit. How do you get out of here!” Kagome shouted trying to break down the door.

“It seems the tone of our school doesn’t fit for commoners, so if you don’t have a lot of nerve, you can’t get a scholarship here.” A bespectacled boy says looking at Haruhi. Completely ignoring the boy attempting to squeeze through the one-centimeter crack in the door to escape the crazy that he just knows is about to descend upon them.

“If I didn’t know all about you, I shouldn’t be in this school right?” Glasses says completely ignoring Haruhi’s discomfort.

 “Yeah. Thank you for explaining so kindly.” Haruhi deadpanned.

 “Yes!!” The tall blond shouted as he lunges forward and grabs ahold of Haruhi. “So to speak, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!!”

Suddenly Haruhi and the tall blond are surrounded by roses and glitter as the tall blond puts his arm around Haruhi in a half hug as he continues. “Welcome to the luxuriant world, oh poorest person. Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed, and you will be despised as a lower person!! Yes, you probably will be!!”

“wait, you don’t have to… say that much.” Haruhi tried to intervein only to be completely ignored.

“Don’t worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit!!” The tall blond theatrically proclaims. “I cannot believe the rumored scholarship student and Toshio heir are gay…” Reminding everyone of Kagome’s presence.

“Huh? Gay??” Haruhi stutters.

“Who the fuck are you calling gay blondie!” Kagome explodes forgetting his attempts at trying to open the windows to jump out.

Ignoring the outbursts, the tall blond kept talking. “What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or… Would you like to try me?” he asks while tilting Haruhi’s face up towards him.

“You misunderstood. We were just…” Haruhi began.

“Haru-chan! Are you a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen.” A short blond excitedly said grabbing onto Haruhi.

“Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan!!” Haruhi snapped causing the short blond to run over to the tall dark youth sobbing about how Haruhi got mad at him.

“Anyways. We were just looking for somewhere quiet! Please excuse…” Haruhi began turning around in order to leave only to back into a large gaudy vase.

Kagome, seeing the falling vase, abandoned escape attempt number 34 and rushed forward and yanked Haruhi back before she could fall on the shards.

“Are you okay?” Kagome asked Haruhi inspecting her closely for any injuries.

“Oh no. That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction.” One twin said.

“What will we do…? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen…” The other twin said causing Haruhi and Kagome to stutter at the amount that the vase cost.

“I… I’ll pay it ba…” Haruhi started to sweat profusely at the prospect of having to dish out that amount of money.

“Can you? You can’t even buy your own uniform. What’s with that lame cloth you’re wearing.” The twins said in uniform delivering the final blow.

“This… is my dad’s… and I couldn’t find anything else that looked like a uniform…” Haruhi fumbled over her words.

“What the hell. You don’t need to go that far. Haruhi’s clothing choice is just fine. Don’t listen to them Haruhi. I think you look wonderful. And I can pay for the vase. You don’t need to worry about it.” Kagome tried to reassure Haruhi while glaring at the twins.

“No Kagome. I could never ask you to do that for me. I was the one who wasn’t paying attention and broke the vase. I should be the one to pay for it.” Haruhi said blushing at Kagome’s attention and continued closeness seeing how he had yet to release her since he saved her from falling.

“What would you do, Tamaki?” Glasses spoke to the tall blond now known as ‘Tamaki’.

“Aah… do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? Kagome-kun?” Tamaki sat down and pointed a finger imperiously as Haruhi and Kagome. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don’t have the money, pay with your own body!! From now on, you two are the host club’s dogs!!”

“What?” Kagome yelled in indignation as Haruhi’s ghost began to drift out of her body catching the attention of the host club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you are. Another chapter done.   
> Until next time. Peace!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don’t own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.   
> “Talking”   
> Thinking  
> Flashback/Dream Sequence  
> ‘Quotes’

 

 

\--- Day One ---

 

“Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?” A guest asked shyly.

“Anywhere you want.” Tamaki smoothly replied.

“What is your favorite music, Tamaki-Kun?” Another guest asked.

“Whatever you favor.” He replied.

“I baked a cake today! Would you please eat some?” A third guest asked excitedly.

“If you feed me.” Tamaki said leaning over the guests face.

“Oh my, Tamaki-kun!” She blushed furiously.

“So rich bitches fall for that shit?” Kagome gave Haruhi a quizzical look as he leaned over and whispered his question to her.

“Don’t look at me. I’m as clueless as you when it comes to these people.” Haruhi said glaring around the room only to spot another disturbing scene.

“WAHAHA and this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep!” Hikaru laughed pointing at his brother.

“Hikaru!! That’s!!” Kaoru exclaimed.

“and he panicked and cried to me---…” Hikaru continued as if he hadn’t heard anything.

“Ahahaha. How cute, Kaoru-kun.” A guest giggled.

“HIKARU!! You are cruel… In front of everyone… Telling that story…” Kaoru whimpered. Tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

“Kaoru… I’m so sorry, Kaoru… It’s just because you were so cute that time…” Hikaru said gently grabbing his brothers chin and turning his face towards his own.

“Hikaru…!!!”

“KYAA!! BEAUTIFUL BROTHERLY LOVE!! WONDERFUL!!” The twin’s guests shouted with tears of joy running down their faces.

“With their faces that close together I wonder what they would do if I walked over there and ‘accidently’ bumped into them making them kiss. Would the girls cry header?” Kagome wondered aloud.

“Why do girls rejoice with tears anyways…? I don’t quite understand this world…” Haruhi said with a dumb struck look on her face.

“Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers’ needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best.” Kyoya said popping up out of apparently nowhere causing Kagome to flip and practically jump out of his skin with a string of curses falling from his lips.

“What, THAT guy is number one? Yuck. Geh? his request rate is 70%?” Haruhi exclaimed looking at host data that Kyoya provided to prove his point.

“I call bullshit.” Kagome said looking over Haruhi’s shoulder.

“You two will be taking care of chores for a while. Run away if you want… But I have an excellent staff at home. Around 100of them in fact. By the way. Do either of you have your passport?” Kyoya grind his trademark devil’s smile at them.

“Fuck you.” Kagome glared at him.

“He’s right! Work hard for the 8 million yen, Dasaoka-kun. You won’t be popular if you are like that!!” Tamaki walked up behind Haruhi and blew air onto the back of her neck.

“YEEK!!!” Haruhi yelped at the unexpected contact.” Please don’t do that.” She said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh? This is one of my best techniques.” Tamaki said looking at Haruhi curiously.

“I’m not interested in that kind of thing.” Haruhi stated.

“If you try it with me I’ll break your face.” Kagome informed Tamaki when he turned around and began moving towards him.

Kagome’s statement caused Tamaki to pail as he inched away.

Shaking her head Haruhi looked at Tamaki. “Besides, it doesn’t matter, does it? Guy, girl, or appearance… I don’t understand why this kind of club exists. It’s what’s on the inside that counts, right?” Haruhi said.

“…Well, true…” Tamaki began. “It is so barbarous… God sometimes creates humans with perfect bodies and its contents… It’s not that I want to brag about it!!” Tamaki said pulling out a catholic rosary and dramatically placing the back of his hand to his forehead with his rosary placed over his heart. “I know you need to tell yourself that…!! Otherwise you could not live with yourself…!!”

“Argu… This guy…” Haruhi grumbled.

_I think there is a word for people like him._ Kagome pondered as he watched Tamaki’s rant.

_How to say this…._ Haruhi thought as she bowed her head in contemplation.

“Why is there art in a museum? Yes… to show off beautiful things is the duty of those who were born beautiful.” Tamaki continued oblivious of the thoughts of the two commoners.

_Egomaniac? No, it’s something short and to the point…_ Kagome tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face as he thought.

_Troublesome…not that word… something more like…_ Haruhi continued.

“Therefore, I’m beautiful. I founded this club for those hungers, and I don’t skimp in my effort to pursue that beauty.” Tamaki stated twirling around while hugging himself.

“Oh!! I know.” Haruhi shouted smacking her fist into her palm.

“Ah!! You’ve understood…” Tamaki started in excitement.

“It’s annoying.” “You’re annoying.” Haruhi and Kagome said at the same time catching the twin’s attention.

Their callous words sent Tamaki into a corner to mope. And caused the twins to start laughing hysterically.

“Whoa!! You’re strong after all~~!! Commoner with a lot of nerve!!!” Hikaru cried leaning on Kagome.

“There aren’t many people who could hurt him that much!!” Kaoru laughed while patting the back of Haruhi’s head.

_… I made him so depressed… I just said what I thought…_ Haruhi stared at Tamaki wondering what to do while Kagome just started to laugh.

“Oh my god! Thank you for showing me your weakness. Prepare for some payback on the dog comment from earlier!” Kagome shouted pointing at Tamaki without remorse.

“Exe… excuse me Suo-senpai…” Haruhi tried to get Tamaki’s attention.

“King.” He corrected her. “I go by that here. Otherwise I don’t know you!!”

“Okay… then… Kin…” Haruhi started.

“Argh. You’re blocking the way, sir.” Hikaru complained holding a tray full of tea and sweats.

“Don’t just slack off from work, Tono.” Kaoru said bopping Tamaki on the head.

“Tamaki, you have many customers waiting in line.” Kyoya inserted walking up to Tamaki.

“King my ass. Nobody is calling him that.” Kagome observed.

“Sorry, we are late~.” Honey says from Mori’s back as he and Mori enter the club room catching everyone’s attention.

“Kyaa! Honey-kun! Mori-kun! We were waiting for you!” Their guests great them excitedly.

“Hmmm. I fell asleep while I was waiting for Takashi’s other club activity~.” Honey explains as Mori sets him down. “I’m still kinda sleepy…” he mumbles rubbing at one of his eyes.

“Da fuck?” Kagome says as random flowers and hearts start floating around in the area where the girls were sitting as Honey snuggles onto one of the guest’s laps.

“… Is he really in eleventh grade…? I thought somebody from elementary school was here… and that scary face guy hasn’t spoken a single word yet...”

“What are you talking about? Honey-senpai is the eldest in the club. He is much smarter than he looks. And silence is Mori-senpai’s selling point.” Tamaki explains having recovered from his episode.

“I just wanted to study somewhere quiet…” Haruhi sighed while Kagome nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Why? What about your home?” Tamaki looked at them quizzically.

“I’ll get put to work the moment I walk through the doors, so I don’t have time to study.” Kagome lamented.

“My father brings his lover during the daytime. He has a night job.” Haruhi deadpans.

“Oh… you don’t get along with your father, eh? And that’s why he doesn’t pay for your tuition. And Kagome, you poor thing, are having to work to earn your keep. You were orphaned and even though you were adopted you are still not accepted as an equal!” Tamaki says making up his own version of events.

“I was never orphaned, or abandoned. A family friend just needed an heir to his company and thought I was the best option. I just have get acquainted with the job and learn everything he is trying to teach me.” Kagome said, glaring at the dolt.

 

“Oh no, we get along just fine. Though he spends too much money.” Haruhi smiles thinking about her dad. “It’s just I want to bother him as little as possible. He brought me up for 10 years by himself, and I thought I should do whatever I can…”

“Hmm…” Tamaki interrupted. “… that kind of environment is pitiful, isn’t it?” He says leaning over with his thumb and pointer finger on opposite sides of his chin in a thinking posture.

“Huh? Not really…” Haruhi began.

“And your stable diet is white carrot rice, as I expect?” Tamaki states more than asks.

“What’s the dumbass blathering about?” Kagome questions.

“Being too poor, you have to houkou or mean rich people overwork you and you cry yourself to sleep!?” Tamaki starts crying as he grabs Kagome and Haruhi by the shoulders.

“What Era Are You Talking About!!” Haruhi shouts as Kagome grabs Tamaki’s hand and twists it painfully to the side causing him to drop to his knees. “Kagome please let him go.” Haruhi sighs.

“Oh sorry. I’ve been watching Oshin lately and it’s my favorite. I didn’t know you were the model of that girl…” Tamaki explains as he sobs.

“I am not.” Haruhi said.

“The story is totally different than either of our lives.” Kagome agrees.

“Okay!! It’s time for you two to learn!!” Tamaki shouts suddenly serious.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this?” Kagome asked while starting to scoot away from the blond.

“Maybe it is impossible with your looks, but I’ll train you both thoroughly!! Let me see… You could probably get… 100 PEOPLE EACH!! If you can get 100 people to request you, you are debt free!! And be host stars of Oshin World!!” Tamaki announced.

At hearing this Haruhi collapsed to the floor crying. _NO… NOOOOO! I’d rather do chores---._

And Kagome ran to the closest window threw it open and jumped out with a “Fuck this shit I’m out!”

“Holy crap he jumped!” The twins shouted running towards the window.

“Kago-chan!” Honey shouts as he and Mori join the twins with everyone else to see if Kagome was still alive. Only to see him running at a full sprint towards the gate.

“Mori-senpie.” Tamaki says while snapping his fingers then pointing in the direction Kagome had run. “The fugitive is escaping. Retrieve him!”

“Hn.” Mori responds while turning to pursue the ‘fugitive’.

“Twins!” He exclaimed while placing his hands on his hips.

“Yes boss!” They snapped to attention in a salute.

“Think of a punishment for him when he gets back.” Tamaki said

“Roger!” They responded before going over some ideas with each other.

“Kyoya! Order a tracking collar for him so he can’t run off again!” Tamaki commanded.

“Already on it.” Kyoya says while ordering one from his pineapple laptop.

“What can I do!” Honey asked holding on to Usa-chan.

“Honey-senpie! Go do something cute.” Tamaki patted Honey on the head before going back to the task at hand while Honey sat down dejectedly with Usa-chan.

 

\---

\--Ouran Host Club First Motto: Be Strong, Be Dignified, And Be Beautiful. --

 

Thirty minutes later saw Haruhi practicing proper hosting procedures and Kagome tied to a chair with a shiny new collar, frantically trying to escape again.

“MOTHERFUCKERS! WHEN I GET LOSE I’M GOING TO TURN YOUR INSIDES INTO YOUR OUTSIDES DO YOU HEAR ME? I’M GOING TO SQUASH YOU LIKE SO MANY TINY ANTS UNDER MY BOOTS!” Kagome ranted while the twins set up a rope barrier that said, ‘Do Not Enter’ on it.

“I think we need to change that collar into a shock collar.” Hikaru said dusting his hands off.

“Ya. This guy has way too much energy.” Kaoru agreed.

“As I was saying Haruhi, try serving a glass of water.

“Thank you for wait… OWWW!” Haruhi was interrupted with another thwack on the head by Tamaki.

“NOT THAT WAY!!” Tamaki shouted waving a folded paper fan. “When you put down the glass, you have to use your pinky finger as a cushion. That way there won’t be any noise and it’s easier to get the position.”

“I see. It’s so as not to give any discomfort to the customers, right?” Haruhi said.

“NO!! It’s the way to make me look good. And a good guy won’t make an ugly sound, I love my reflection in the glass to!” Tamaki said striking a pose with the glass close to his face.

_To look good, eh… I’m the one stupid person asking that question…_ Haruhi thought.

“HOW BOUGHT I MAKE YOU LOOK REALY GOOD WITH THAT GLASS UP YOU’RE A~~” Kagome started yelling only for Honey to put a piece of cake into Kagome’s mouth.

“You shouldn’t cuss Kago-chan. Cussing is bad.” Honey said with a cutely serious face. Kagome just stared at Honey while chewing the cake. Debating if it would get him more cake if he cussed again.

“When you have any kind of problem, it’s better to see the people from a lower perspective. Maybe it’s too much incentive for you…” Tamaki continued, completely ignoring Kagome and leaning over to gaze at Haruhi.

“I don’t feel anything…” Haruhi said after a few moments of Tamaki doing this. This of course sent Tamaki into his new favorite corner.

“Well. I’m sorry, I was lying. I did feel a small spark.” Haruhi said trying to make Tamaki feel better. _What a troublesome guy…_

“Don’t lie Haruhi. The guy has about as much charm as a pile of shit!” Kagome laughed only for Honey to shove another piece of cake in Kagome’s mouth before running over to Haruhi.

“Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cakes together?” Honey said hugging Haruhi around the waist.

“Whoa. Well… No, I don’t really like sweets.” Haruhi said. _What a weird creature he is… Is he really 18 years old?_

“Usa-chan is a stuffed bunny for Honey-senpai!” Honey held Usa-chan up for Haruhi so see.

“Well I’m not a big fan of rabbits, either…” Haruhi replied.

“You don’t like my Usa-chan?” Honey frowned and stared at Haruhi.

“Eh…It’s cute, isn’t it? Please let me play with it…” Haruhi blushes while taking the bunny.

“Right?!” Honey says letting Haruhi hold Usa-chan.

 

\--- Day Two ---

 

“Hay Haruhi?”

“Ya Kagome?”

“What are we doing here?”

“We are here because the stupid rich bastards told us to get them some supplies.” Haruhi said picking up a container and comparing the price with another one.

“I know that. What I mean is, why are we in the seasoning isle?” Kagome said picking up a salt shaker and rattling it to emphasize his point.

“Because there is a sale going on and this is the only opportunity I’m going to have to get this stuff.” Haruhi sighed tossing a container of Shichimi Togarashi into the shopping basket.

“And what will those brats think when you show up late?” Kagome asked tossing a bag of chocolate bark in with the other things Haruhi was getting.

“Who cares. Those bastards can wait.” Haruhi replied as she took the chocolate out and put it back on the shelf.

“They can add to that debt.” Kagome stated.

“Ya, you’re right. Let’s go get the stupid rich bastards their stuff.” Haruhi sighed.

“How about this. We’ll get them some of the cheapest coffee we can find. They want to send us shopping their going to drink what we drink.” Kagome suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

“What do you suggest?”

“You can buy 100 grams of the special blend for only a few hundred yen.” Kagome shrugged.

“That works. Let’s get this stuff and get out.” Haruhi began walking towards the coffee isle with Kagome a few steps behind her.

“Good. I don’t like how the guy buy the phone booth keeps looking over here.” Kagome says grabbing the coffee and walking towards the checkout line.

“Don’t worry. That’s just my dad.” Haruhi said giving her father a withering look.

“Um. Why is he glaring at me?” Kagome asked cocking his head to the side.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask him?” Haruhi began walking towards the register to pay for her stuff.

“Okay but you are going shopping with me for clothing tomorrow.” Kagome said straitening his tie in preparation of meeting Haruhi’s dad.

“Why do you need to go shopping for clothing? You’re rich now. You could just send someone to shop for you.” Haruhi grumbled giving the cashier her money while Kagome picked up the bags and grabbing an extra one for the coffee to have for itself.

“And risk them buying the expensive crap that will rip in a week? No thank you. I’d rather do it myself.” Kagome raised his arms in an X in front of himself the shopping bags swinging with the force of his rejection of the notion.

“Ya, you have a point there.” Haruhi conceded as they began to walk towards the exit.

“How about this. If you come with me, I’ll get you anything you want. Within reason of course.” Kagome smiled as Haruhi scrunched her face up in thought. By this point they had come close enough that Ranka could hear them and he immediately perked up when he heard the last part.

“WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! I WON’T LET YOU HAVE HER YOU FIEND!” Ranka shouted while simultaneously grabbing his daughter and pulling her away from the ‘fiend’.

“Dad! What are you doing? Put me down!” Haruhi began glaring at her dad.

“Haruhi! Don’t worry! I’ll protect you from this strange man.” Ranka hugged his daughter tighter to him.

“I’m sorry Mr. Fujioka. I believe there must be a misunderstanding.” Kagome interjected. “My name is Kagome Higurashi and I swear I wasn’t trying to do anything uncouth to your daughter. I was only asking her if she wanted to go shopping with me. I’m in desperate need of new clothes and I didn’t want to go alone. If it will make you feel better, I can also extend the invitation to you as well.” Kagome bowed low to Ranka hoping to appease him.

“When?” Ranka demanded straitening up.

“Whatever weekend is best for you.” Kagome replied.

“Wait Dad.” Haruhi tried to get Ranka’s attention.

“I’m free this weekend. What time?” Ranka continued.

“Any time after 1 pm will work. I have training in the morning, so any time before then would be impossible for me to arrive on time.” Kagome said.

“Hold on. Who says I’m going.” Haruhi shouted.

“We’ll meet at 1:30 pm then. There is a mall I want to visit.”

“That is fine by me but only if it’s okay with Haruhi as well.” Kagome gave a knowing smile to Haruhi causing her to blush. “Well Haruhi? Do you want to go shopping this weekend?”

“I was wanting to study this weekend. School just started, and we already have a test in history that I have to study for.” Haruhi lamented.

“Please?” Kagome asked.

“I don’t know.” Haruhi stalled thinking.

Taking Haruhi’s hands in his and leaning forward Kagome turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes on her and tried again with a plaintive, “Pleeease?”

“Okay fine but we need to get back to the club room before we get in trouble. Dad can you bring the rest of these groceries home?” Haruhi asked pointing to the bags hanging off of Kagome’s arms.

“Sure sweetie. And I will see you Saturday at 1:30 pm sharp Mr. Higurashi.” Ranka said turning a sharp look at Kagome.

“I look forward to it. Have a pleasant day Mr. Fujioka.” Kagome bowed before fallowing Haruhi out. “Well that went well.” Kagome said pleased with the situations outcome.

“If you say so.” Haruhi sighed. She could already feel a headache coming on.

“Don’t be that way. You know you’ll have fun.” Kagome laughed when Haruhi’s only response was to sigh again.

 

~Back at the Club~

 

“Tamaki-sama, I heard about it. I heard that you were taking care of a kitten with no pedigree and a dog with no manners.” One of Tamaki’s guests said drawing Tamaki out of his corner and catching Kagome’s attention.

“Ya… It’s pretty sad to be called those names…” The pheromone king said being resurrected by the voice of one of his guests. “You just can’t leave the worrisome alone, right…?”

“Oh, how nice of you.” His guest blushed at the attention.

“Oh. Thank you for buying our things, little piglets. Did you find everything okay?” Tamaki said noticing Haruhi and Kagome coming into the room.

“Oh, that is the…?” The guest started.

_Piglets?_ Haruhi thought with a sweat drop.

“Call me a pig again and I’ll shove my little piggy foot right up your ass.” Kagome said causing Tamaki to cower behind the couch. _I think I’m turning into a sadist. His pain is causing me way too much pleasure._ Kagome thought with a chuckle that only caused Tamaki to start shaking.

“Huh? What is this?” Tamaki

“Coffee. It was one of the items on the note.” Haruhi said.

“I’ve never seen this brand. Is this already ground?” Tamaki asked.

“No. It is an instant one.” Haruhi explained.

“Instant?” Tamaki asked.

“This is going to turn into a thing isn’t it.” Kagome asked/stated.

“Ooh!! Isn’t this the one peasants made? That if you pour hot water the coffee is ready to drink?!” Tamaki yelled in surprise. Causing the other hosts to gather around.

“Yep this is now a thing.” Kagome mumbled.

“I see… This is the rumored peasants’…” Kyoya said looking at the container in Tamaki’s hand.

“I wanted to try it once~. Peasants’ coffee…!” Honey said excitedly.

“Definitely a thing.” Kagome sighed walking over to where the cake was and picking a slice of German chocolate cake to eat.

“So, it’s true that poor people don’t even have time to grind beans…” Kaoru said surprised.

“Such lovely wisdom from peasants.” Hikaru said.

“I’LL GO BY THE RIGHT ONE!! I’m sorry it wasn’t the expensive coffee beans that you usually use!” Haruhi yelled in frustration.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll drink it!!” Tamaki said with sparkles around him.

“Ooh Tono, you have such courage!” Hikaru mocked.

“300 yen for 100 grams!! Such savings… It’s cheaper than one cup of coffee.” Kaoru said.

“Told you. It’s a thing now. You’re not going to get anywhere with these fucks.” Kagome said shoveling more cake into his mouth.

_Shitty rich kids…_ Haruhi thought in frustration.

“They are playing around too much. There’s no way it suits their taste.” A red head at Tamaki’s table said.

“Huh?” Haruhi turned to the girl.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was talking to myself.” She said.

“O…kay.” Haruhi said slowly.

“You know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity right lady? Probably be a good idea to get your head checked.” Kagome smirked at her.

“That’s not very nice Kagome.” Haruhi said.

“Well she was making assumptions and as the saying goes, ‘assumptions make ass out of you and I’.” Kagome shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing. Haruhi’s only response was to sigh and shake her head.

“KAGOME!! COME OVER HERE AND MAKE PEASANT’S COFFE FOR US!!” Tamaki yelled catching everyone’s attention.

“All right I’ll come over there.” Kagome smirked at Tamaki and began to chuckle darkly.

“Ne-ne-never mind Kagome! I think I want Haruhi to show us how to make it. HARUHI!!! Everyone’s waiting for you! Come here and make coffee!” Tamaki yelled.

Sighing again and shooting a glair at the laughing Kagome was directing at her misfortune Haruhi walked over to the table with this big banner that read ‘Peasants’ Coffee Making Process by a Peasant.’ Hanging overhead.

Watching as Hikaru and Kaoru offered it to their guests. Only for them to reply with “Hmmm, but I’m a bid scared of drinking it~~~.” and “My dad will get angry.” Kagome leaned over to Haruhi and snickered as he said. “See, they turned it into a thing and now they don’t know what to do with it. It’s like their a bunch of dogs chasing a tire.”

“Please don’t blame me if it doesn’t suit your tastes.” Haruhi said only for Tamaki to reply with a “Heh. It won’t suit our tastes?” as if it was a challenge.

Walking up to one of the guests Tamaki gently cupped her face in one hand and held a cup of coffee in the other as he offered to try it with the guest via mouth to mouth. Causing her to blush furiously and exclaim that she would drink it.

_These people are crazy._ Kagome thought watching the entire exchange.

Meanwhile over in Tamaki’s area one of his guests leaned over to the other. “… Drinking such a thing… Tamaki-sama is getting crazy. Don’t you think so, Ayanokouji-no-kimi?” she said to the red head now known as Ayanokouji.

“He’s being polite to the peasant boy.” Ayanokouji chuckled. “But being so kind is a problem too.” She said seriously.

Kagome heard their conversation and coming up behind them decided that he didn’t like them. “You know.” He said, startling them. “Generally, I would agree with the whole being too kind thing but there is also such a thing as being too much of a bitch.” He said before joining Haruhi again. _By the prick of my thumb something evil this way comes. Best watch that one._ Kagome thought making sure to send a parting glare over his shoulder towards Ayanokouji and her friend.

“Haruhi!! I want another cup!!” Tamaki yelled the moment Kagome stopped next to Haruhi.

“Your joking, right? You actually like it?” Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

“Yup. This inelegant flavor and wonderfully not-rich-taste makes me want it more!!” Tamaki said with a sparkly floating around his head.

“I see…” Haruhi sweat drops.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don’t own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 6

 

 

**“Kagome Kagome the bird in the cage when, oh when will it come out in the night of dawn the crane and turtle slipped who is behind you now?” One of Naraku’s creations sang, keeping to the shadows as he circled a chained-up Kagome, mimicking the voices of her friends.**

**_What’s going on?_ ** **Kagome wondered frantically trying to look around.**

**“Kagome Kagome the bird in the cage when, oh when will it come out in the night of the dawn the crane and turtle slipped who is behind you now!”**

**“Shut up! Leave me alone!” Dream Kagome screamed at the voices. Suddenly there was a searing pain along her back.**

**“Come now little bird. Don’t you know how to play? Guess, guess! If you guess right, you might just get away.” The creature cackled as it sang.**

**_Just a dream. Just a dream. Come on Kagome you got to wake up!_ ** **Kagome franticly thought trying to wake up.**

**“What you thought I would come and save you? Pathetic human. Why would I do that? I have Kikyō. I don’t need you!” An all too familiar voice mocked her.**

**“Shut up! Inuyasha would never say that.” Dream Kagome yelled.**

**“But Kagome. Inuyasha says that all the time.” A small child’s voice said.**

**“NO! They will come find me!” Dream Kagome yelled. _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ Kagome thought dreading what would come next.**

**“Come now Lady Kagome. You know we can’t find Naraku without Inuyasha. Don’t worry though. Kikyō will help us find the shards in your place. Then we can all be free.” Another voice said.**

**“No.” Dream Kagome sobbed.**

**“Don’t cry Kagome. We won’t let you suffer. Not like you have let us suffer. Why did you leave?” A wounded and bleeding Sango said as she came out of the shadows holding her sward at the ready to strike Kagome.**

**“No, no, no, no…”**

“NO!!!” Kagome yelled bolting up out of bed. “Dam. Another nightmare. This has to stop.” Kagome said as he looked at the clock. “5:06 Shit. Might as well get up.”

Getting up Kagome started going through his morning routine before heading downstairs. _What the hell should I do now?_ Kagome asked himself as he wondered the halls. After a while he decided on going for a run and went upstairs to get ready.

“Sir?” Shizuka said popping her head out of her room. “Is something the matter? It’s still early but if you are hungry, I could prepare something for you.” She offered ducking her head to hide the blush that began to develop at the thought of cooking for Kagome.

“No. It’s fine. I just couldn’t sleep. I hope I didn’t wake you.” Kagome said rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, no. It’s okay. I was up already.” Shizuka hurried to assure him.

“If you say so. I’m about to go for a run so I won’t be back around six.” Kagome said walking into his room.

“Would you like me to get you a water bottle or something for your run?” Shizuka asked blushing profusely and turning her back on Kagome as he began to change right in front of her.

“Sure. If you want to. I’ll meet you at the front door in ten.” Kagome said hearing the door shut behind Shizuka as she ran out of the room with a bloody nose. _Huh what’s her problem?_ Kagome thought before freezing mid reach for his boxers realizing that he just striped in front of Shizuka. “Shit, shit, shit. What the hell! I forgot that I wasn’t a girl and accidentally…” Kagome said sitting down and placing his head in his hands in embarrassment.

 

\--Ouran High School –

 

All throughout class Kagome had been out of it. His mind was stuck on his accidental strip tease in front of his maid. He couldn’t focus on anything.

 _What the hell. I cannot believe I did that. What if she tells Sesshōmaru that I did that? I am so dead._ Kagome moaned as he pushed his lunch around his bento.

“Hay Kagome?” Haruhi said trying to get Kagome’s attention. “What’s wrong?” Haruhi asked the moment Kagome looked up.

“Nothing really. Why do you ask?” Kagome said tilting his head sideways causing several girls in the room to scream ‘cute’ at the action.

“You’ve been sighing all day and I don’t think that rice is going to change into fancy tuna just from you pushing it around.” Haruhi said.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kagome denied looking back at his lunch.

“Riiight. So how was your morning?” Haruhi said deciding to change the subject only to see Kagome’s face turn beat red. “Okay seriously. What happened? You’re doing a good imitation of a tomato right now.” Haruhi said with a grin.

“Ya Kagome. Tell us what happened.” The twins said from behind Kagome.

“Jesus fucking Christ! When the hell did you two get back from lunch?” Kagome said jumping out of his chair in a defensive stance.

“That is irrelevant.” Hikaru said leaning on the Kagome’s desk.

“So, what happened this morning huh?” Kaoru said leaning on the opposite side of Kagome’s desk from Hikaru.

“It’s none of your business.” Kagome said before shoving some food into his mouth.

“It’s okay Kagome.” Hikaru said.

“We know you wouldn’t do anything scandalous.” Kaoru said.

“Then again you do swing that way.” The twins said with matching grins that just caused Haruhi to look confused and Kagome to groan and smack his head on the table.

“You two are not cool.” Kagome muttered from his place on the table. This caused the twins to gasp dramatically while hugging each other.

“Not cool? Did you hear that Kaoru? Kagome thinks we’re not cool!” Hikaru said clinging to his brother.

“Does this mean that Kagome hates us?” Kaoru asked with tears in his eyes.

Kagome just looked up at the two with a glare and propped his head up on one of his fists while looking at the twins thinking about how he should answer this. Or if he should even bother. Meanwhile the twins started becoming more and more dramatic before deciding to drag Haruhi, who had previously decided to ignore them all and finish her meal, into a twin sandwich to get her support.

“Don’t get me involved with this you guys! You’re the ones who made him mad!” Haruhi shouted at the twins.

“Hikaru. Kaoru.” Kagome called out to them calmly to get their attention. “I don’t hate you. Quit being so dramatic.” Kagome proceeded to fold his arms on his desk and laying his head down after telling them this.

“Then what happened this morning? And you didn’t deny being gay, so does it have something to do with your boyfriend?” The twins said this last part suggestively.

“One, none of your business. Two, I’m not gay. Three, I’m single so it doesn’t matter if I am or not anyways.” Kagome said holding up a hand to count off the reasons for them to fuck off without having to lift his head.

“Ah so it’s about your lack thereof. So, who do you have a crush on?” Haruhi decided to join in uncharacteristically.

“Really? Et tu Haruhi?” Kagome said raising his head to look at the girl in front of him.

“Well, I was the first one to ask what was wrong.” Haruhi pointed out.

“… All of you can fuck off.” Kagome said putting his head back on the table ignoring his ‘friends’ for the rest of class.

 

\--Club Room Before Hours--

\--Ouran Host Club Second Motto: Unending Research Is the Guide to Being A Good Guy.--

 

“Kagome, after Tamaki’s announcement yesterday you are now a host. That being said you already have requests and you will need to…” Kyoya started only to get the bird from Kagome as he walked off.

“If you think I’m going to whore myself out for you then you got another thing coming. Not only that but me and Haruhi are a package deal so if Haruhi doesn’t have any guests then I don’t have any guests.” Kagome said.

“I see.” Kyoya said as he adjusted his glass’ causing light to obscure his eyes.

“With how Haruhi looks he’ll never get any clients so…” Hikaru started.

“Why don’t you take Haruhi’s 100 clients as well. After all…” Kaoru said.

“You are a ‘package deal’.” The twins finished suggestively in unison.

“Sorry. I don’t swing that way.” Kagome said.

“Then hosting pretty girls by yourself shouldn’t be a problem, right?” They said.

“Whatever.” Kagome said walking back over to Haruhi not noticing the twins sharing a look behind his back.

“God dam it, not this shit again.” Kagome sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Haruhi asked.

“You’ll see.” Kagome said as suddenly Tamaki burst through the music room doors holding a cup of pork kimchi ramen.

“Everyone! Today we’ll try the peasants’ ramen today!!” Tamaki shouted.

“Oh.” Haruhi said as a cold wind blew by at the realization of what Kagome had meant.

“Okay everyone, try to make a different type of ramen!!” Tamaki said holding up a cup.

“Excuse me… What research are you doing…? Nothing about this is related to hosting…” Haruhi said only to have Tamaki point to her.

“Follow the teacher’s instructions!!” He shouted as a sash that read ‘Teacher’ appeared on Haruhi.

“Yep. Good luck…” Kagome said patting Haruhi’s back.

“What do you mean good luck? Your helping!” Haruhi blew up at Kagome.

“And why would I do that?” Kagome said placing his hands in his pockets in a devil-may-care pose.

“But Kagome, I thought we were a ‘package deal’?” Haruhi said with a cute pouty face only for it to evolve into a smirk at Kagome’s exasperated sigh.

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Kagome asked only to receive a giggle from Haruhi. “Fine. Hay everyone! This is how you make ramen. You pour hot water into it and then balance it on your head until it’s cooked.” Kagome said while perfectly balancing a ramen cup on his head.

“What are you doing?! That’s not how you do it everyone.” Haruhi said only to be ignored.

“There’s hot water for 3 minutes and 4 minutes. What’s the difference?” Kyoya asked.

“Do I have to throw away the hot water once it’s done?” Asked Tamaki.

“Mustard mayo stings my eyes-.” Honey cried as he cleaned his face off.

“…” Mori stared at his ramen before looking up at Haruhi. “My ingredients are stuck to the lid…” He mumbled.

“Holy shit he talks.” Kagome said earning a smack on the arm from Haruhi.

“Kagome! Mori that’s because you put the ingredients on top. If you put the ingredients below the noodles at the beginning that won’t happen.” Haruhi said while demonstrating with her own ramen.

“What an amazing technique!! Peasants’ technique!! Peasants’ theory!!” Tamaki shouted enthusiastically before grasping Haruhi’s face in his hands while tears began to form in his eyes. “You are wonderful!! May I express this feeling with my body…? Thank you kiss for you!!” He said as random sparkles and roses surrounded him.

“Please don’t. It’s rather uncomfortable.” Haruhi said turning her face away.

“Yes, please don’t Tamaki or I might have to hurt you.” Kagome said cracking his knuckles menacingly.

“Hmmm. It doesn’t match the picture, does it, Kaoru?” Hikaru commented looking at the image of Tamaki hiding behind Haruhi while Kagome tried to get around her to get to Tamaki. His comment though caught the attention of the trio and his brother.

“I agree with you, Hikaru. The situation doesn’t add up.” Kaoru replied.

“What the fuck you two devils talking about now?” Kagome deadpanned temporarily forgetting about his pursuit of Tamaki.

“You see, females love two beautiful homosexuals together. It is a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further the friendship or not…” Hikaru said.

“In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon. Moreover, we have the beauty of symmetry.” Kaoru finished, mirroring his brother.

“In addition, you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time!!” Hikaru said while going up to Haruhi and gently touching her face while his brother mirrored him on Haruhi’s other side.

“Isn’t that the ultimate romance for the girls?” Kaoru asked.

Sighing the twins both backed off in order to avoid a fuming Kagome and stood by a contemplative Tamaki. “…But you can’t even pass the first condition.” They said in unison. “We wasted our time explaining.”

“…Don’t explain it then.” An irritated Haruhi commented.

“Fuck you guys. Haruhi looks just fine.” Kagome huffed wrapping his arms around a now blushing Haruhi. “Don’t worry Haruhi. I think you look cute.” He said reassuringly.

“Hmmm. The problem is once again the visual…” Tamaki mumbled to himself thinking before he approached Haruhi, temporarily forgetting his fear of the volatile boy standing next to her. “But then… Probably taking off the glasses won’t help much, probably just make the eyes smaller… What’s with these anyways? These old-fashioned glasses?” He says as he takes Haruhi’s glasses off.

“Well.” Haruhi began explaining. “These were my grandfather’s… I lost my contact lenses on the morning of the admission ceremony… so for the time being…” Haruhi said only to stop talking when Kagome loosened his grip and she noticed everyone staring at her.

“Hikaru!! Kaoru!!” Tamaki snapped his fingers summoning the twins who appeared with a ‘Yes Sir!!’ and salon equipment before the grabbed Haruhi and dragged her over to a chair and went to work on her hair.

“Kyoya, give a phone call to the school designated tailor!! Mori-sempai, if you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them!!” Tamaki ordered pointing to said people as Kyoya took out his phone and dialed the tailor’s number while Mori sprinted out of the room.

“What about me?” Honey jumped up excitedly.

“Pleas eat some cakes, Honey-senpai!!” Tamaki said pointing at Honey.

“Okay.” Honey said dejectedly sitting down with Usa-chan. “You know everyone’s busy Usa-chan. They can’t play with us right now.”

“Waaah!! What are you doing?!!” Haruhi yelled.

“Don’t worry.” Hikaru said.

“We’re pros.” Kaoru reassured.

“So, you’re going to make Haruhi look dumb.” Kagome said grinning at the twins.

“Honey-senpai! We have a job for you! Tie Kagome up to that chair!” The twins shouted catching Honey’s attention.

“What the fuck!! How the hell is someone so small so strong! Get me out of this right now you two!” Kagome fumed from his chair while struggling against his bonds.

“Nope. If we are going to do Haruhi’s hair, then we need to do yours as well. It looks like it hasn’t been cut in years!” The Hikaru said.

“That’s because it hasn’t, and I like my long hair. So, if you cut off even an inch, I’ll hurt you.” Kagome threatened.

“Come on. Let us at least cut off the dead ends at least.” Kaoru said.

“…. An inch. Nothing more…” Kagome said looking suspiciously at the twins.

“Good! And while we’re trimming your hair you can tell us about your boyfriend problem!” The twins said with matching smirks.

“I DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR A GIRLFRIEND SO STOP PESTERING! I had hoped you two would have forgotten this morning’s conversation.” Kagome grumbled shooting glairs at the twins.

“The uniform is ready.” Kyoya said as he walked in with a package followed closely by Mori.

“Contact lenses.” Mori said holding up a small container.

The twins ran over to them and grabbed the items then took Haruhi and shoved her and the items into a changing room before heading into the room as well only to be shoved out by Haruhi.

“Gyaaa. I can do it myself!” Haruhi yelled as the twins shared another look.

“Okay Kagome. Your turn.” They said approaching the still tied up Kagome.

While waiting for Haruhi to change the twins trimmed and washed Kagome’s hair then sat down with everyone else and ate some more ramen.

“…Senpai.” Haruhi called from behind the divider.

“Oh? Did you finish changing?” Tamaki asked.

“Excuse me… This uniform… Do I get to keep it?” Haruhi asked walking out of the changing room.

“How wonderful…” Tamaki said with tears running down his face upon seeing the new Haruhi.

“Our finest project…” The twins said complementing themselves.

“You do know that that uniform set is 300,000 yen, right? I saw Kyoya already adding it to our debt. So ya it’s yours now.” Kagome said in Haruhi’s ear causing Haruhi to hang her head in defeat.

“CUTE!!!” Tamaki yelled tackling Haruhi.

“Senpai… Let go!” Haruhi shouted in surprise.

“How lovely you are… you almost look like a girl…!! Here, let daddy see your face clearer.” Tamaki said tilting Haruhi’s face up.

“Ouch!... My neck’s gonna break!” Haruhi protested.

“Let go of Haruhi you freak!” Kagome yelled pulling Haruhi out of Tamaki’s grasp.

“Haru-chan, cute.” Honey said with hearts floating around him.

“If you had that face, why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Hikaru said.

“Maybe you could get a customer or two now.” Kyoya said.

“Dam Haruhi. If you were my type, I’d date you. You are just adorable.” Kagome said looking at Haruhi and giving her a wink causing Haruhi to blush.

“Yes!! Everything was calculated!! Here, now is the time that your true worth will be revealed!!” Tamaki gloated.

“Liar.” Kagome mumbled.

“Go show the people your thin-veneer of beauty!!” Tamaki continued not hearing Kagome.

Thirty minutes later Kagome and Haruhi were sitting at a table with some of Haruhi’s and Kagome’s guests.

“Haruhi-kun? What are your hobbies?” A girl asked.

“Is it true that you commute by train? Why not a car?” Another girl talked over the first.

“Do you do anything special about skin care? It’s very smooth.”  A third girl asked attempting to stroke Kagome’s face only for Kagome to twitch away from her and grab her hand.

“Please don’t touch me.” Kagome said releasing the girl number three who shyly mumbled a sorry while blushing at the contact. “And as for your questions why don’t you wait for Haruhi to answer before asking another. Okay?” Kagome said turning a strained smile towards the girls. Kagome looked over to see Haruhi smiling nervously trying to figure out what to do.

“Why did you join this club?” Girl number one askes.

“Ah. That’s because I broke… the vase…” Haruhi said remember the 8 million Yen. _If I can gather up 100 people, no more debt!! I totally forgot about it, but that is the story!!_ Haruhi thought glancing at Kagome. _And Kagome is only here because of me as well._ She contemplated this for a moment before resolving to do what she can to pay off the debt as swiftly as she could.

Kagome meanwhile just matched Haruhi’s unintentional staring with a raised eyebrow. “Come now Haruhi. I know I’m rather funny looking but there is no need to stair.” Kagome said breaking Haruhi out of her daze.

“What?” Haruhi said intelligently before releasing what Kagome had said. “No! I don’t think you look funny Kagome-kun!... In fact, you are… rather… handsome.” Haruhi said blushing furiously. Glancing everywhere trying to find a way out of this awkward conversation. Finally, her eyes landed on one of the guest’s empty glass and remembered what Tamaki said about looking at people from a lower perspective.

“Um… Would you… Like to have another cup?” Haruhi said finishing smoothly while bending over and holding a glass out to the girl while slightly cocking her head to the side.

“Ah... Yes, please.” The girl said blushing furiously.

“Kagome-kun? May… I have… Some of what you are drinking?” Another girl asked.

“It’s just some chai tea. Nothing special.” Kagome said shrugging his shoulder and turning his attention to the window next to their area. This caused some squealing from the yellow buffalo and a barrage of hearts to randomly appear and strike Kagome in the face causing him to have a sneezing fit that the girls found adorable. Thus, causing more annoying squeals and hearts.

“Are you alright Kagome?” Haruhi asked handing Kagome a handkerchief.

“Ya.” Kagome replied dabbing at his nose trying to avoid another fit.

From across the room some of the other hosts were watching this scene play out.

“Why did they... Do they like it?” Tamaki said confused at the girl’s reaction to Kagome and Haruhi’s moment.

“Haruhi’s innocence is probably refreshing to the guests. I’m not sure yet what they see in Kagome though. Perhaps it’s his polite yet cool attitude?” Kyoya said in contemplation.

“And we don’t have any other polite characters of any kind.” Hikaru said.

  
“Oh…” They heard one of Haruhi’s guests gasp drawing their attention back to the hosts in question. “Your mother passed away 10 years ago from an illness…? Then what do you do about household chores…? For example, cooking…” The guest asked.

“I do it myself. I like cooking.” Haruhi said with a grin remembering happy times. “My mother loved cooking… she left a lot of recipes while she was hospitalized. Learning how to cook them one by one is fun, and when I cook them well, my father was pleased. I love those times very much.” Kagome, seeing the huge smile that bloomed on Haruhi’s face, couldn’t help but grin as well at his own memories of cooking. Memories that swiftly turned to darker emotions.

“May… I come tomorrow, too?” One girl asked reminding Kagome of where he was.

“Ah. That’ll help Kagome and me a lot.” Haruhi said speaking for both Kagome and herself; watching as Kagome grunts in agreement then walk away.

“Me too… I’ll come too.” Another girl said.

“Na…Natural smile…?” Tamaki stuttered watching as Haruhi smiled and talked to her guests trying to distract them from Kagome’s rude exit.

“Yup, natural.” Kyoya answered Tamaki.

“No need for special techniques…” Hikaru stated.

“Hay where did Kagome go.” Kaoru said noticing that Kagome had slipped away at some point.

“I believe I saw him go towards the changing room.” Kyoya supplied. “I hope he isn’t planning on neglecting his duties as a host.” Kyoya said adjusting his glass’.

“Kago-chan looked sad.” Honey said playing with Usa-chan.

“Hn.” Mori agreed with a nod.

“If he is sad, we should help him!” Tamaki said before one of his guests caught his attention.

“Tamaki-sama? Won’t you keep your customer company…?” Ayanokouji asked.

“Ah!! Sorry princess!! I was a bit concerned about the kids…” Tamaki said apologetically glancing in the direction of the changing room before shrugging and turning back to the ‘Princess’.

“You really take good care of them, don’t you?” Ayanokouji asked.

“Because they are both pretty interesting kids.” Tamaki laughed. “Oh yeah, why don’t you try peasants’ ramen? It’s so unhealthy it’s addicting.” Tamaki said.

“Huh? no way Tamaki-sama eats that…?” Ayanokouji said in astonishment.

“Um. I’m addicted to this thing called dagashi.” Tamaki said conversationally. “Speaking of commoners. Hay Haruhi! Go get Kagome then come here. There is someone I want you two to meet!” Tamaki said waiving Haruhi over.

“Okay.” Haruhi said walking towards the changing room. When she walked into the changing room, she found Kagome with his head in his hands shaking a little. Haruhi not knowing what to do walked over and sat down next to Kagome not saying anything for a while.

“I take it the idiot needs something.” Kagome stated after a while not even bothering to lift his head.

“Ya.” Haruhi said following Kagome as he stood up. “You want to talk about it?” Haruhi asked before they walked out.

“Nothing to talk about.” Kagome said walking out leaving Haruhi to fallow behind.

“Haruhi!! Kagome!! This is princess Ayanokouji. Say hello to my best customer.” Tamaki said gesturing elegantly towards the redhead.

“Oh… Your best customer huh?” Haruhi said.

 _She’s the bitch from the other day. Thumb is still itching._ Kagome said eyeing the girl.

“Very nice to meet you…” Haruhi said giving an indiscreet smile to Ayanokouji.

“CUTE!!! This is the first time seeing you make that face!!!” Tamaki shouted hugging Haruhi and swinging her around. “You look so shy and that’s so cute, cute!!”

“Gyaaa. Let go of me pervert!!” Haruhi shouted.

“Excuse me… Tamaki-sama…?” Ayanokouji tried to get Tamaki’s attention.

“Haruhi’s being sexually harassed by Tono again.” The twins laughed.

“Ah! Mori-senpai. Help me!!” Haruhi said reaching for Mori as Kagome was trying to drag Tamaki off of Haruhi.

Next thing they know Mori is swooping Haruhi out of Tamaki’s reach and slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

“…Mori-senpai? You don’t have to go that far…” Tamaki sweet dropped.

“I was asked for help, so I helped.” Mori reflected while you could hear girls in the background gushing over the fact that Mori was carrying Haruhi and trying to figure out why.

“Here, come back to Daddy.” Tamaki sang reaching out to Haruhi.

Who replied with a prompt “No. I don’t need two fathers!!”

All the while no one but Kagome notices the glare coming from Tamaki’s redheaded guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's what I've got. Reviews are welcome and looked forward to. Peace!


End file.
